


Lake Tahoe: A Weekend Getaway

by AlexHunt



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20728688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: Thomas has a meeting about a potential project. He invites Alex on a weekend getaway to Lake Tahoe.





	1. Road Trip

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

Alex looked at her phone. She had 2 new text messages. One from Thomas and the other from Victoria. 

_Alex read Thomas’s first:_ Please tell me you are ready. I’m on my way. 

She smiled as she looked at her bags, already waiting by the door.

_Then, Alex read Victoria’s text:_ You. Me. Shopping. Drinks. Dancing. Tonight?

_Alex texted Victoria back:_ I would love to but, I can’t! Sorry!!! 😞Chazz has me reading through scripts all weekend. He wants me to find my next project.

_Victoria quickly texted back: _Ugh! Fine! Be boring! More drinks for me! 🍷🍷🍷

_Alex replied_: Enjoy one for me! Have fun, but not too much! I’ll make it up to you! 😘

_Alex texted Chazz: _Heads up, if anyone asks, you have me stuck at home all weekend reading scripts. 😉

_Chazz replied a few minutes later:_ What will you be doing?…. Or should I say who? 😏

_Alex responded:_ Lake Tahoe with Thomas 😊

_Chazz teased:_ Enjoy yourself! I got you covered! I expect juicy details when you come back though! 😼

Alex put her phone in her pocket as she heard a knock on the door. She took her time answering. Knowing Thomas would be more impatient with each moment that passed. After a minute of making Thomas wait, Alex opened the door. She quickly brought her lips to his before he could grumble about waiting. Thomas wrapped his arms around her hips and pulled her in.

“I could get used to that kind of greeting,” Thomas teased.

“Then you are definitely going to enjoy this weekend,” Alex smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Speaking of which, we need to get going,” Thomas expressed. “Please tell me you’re ready. We have a long drive.”

“You should be pleased,” Alex stated. “I’ve been packed for a whole 10 minutes already! It looks like your punctuality is rubbing off.”

“I should be so lucky,” Thomas quipped. 

Thomas carried Alex’s bags and loaded them in his car. He then opened the door for her, before getting in the car himself.

“I have to admit, I thought getting you up and ready would be far more difficult. I came equipped.” Thomas picked up an iced coffee from his cup holder and handed it to Alex. 

“You know me so well!” Alex happily took the coffee and started drinking it. 

“I question what you would do if there ever were a global coffee shortage,” Thomas proposed. 

“Don’t even joke about that!” Alex warned. She hugged the coffee to her chest. 

“Do you two want to be alone,” Thomas teased.

“My precious!” Alex hissed.

Thomas attempted to stifle a laugh.

“What?” Alex questioned.

“Nothing… You’re just…” Thomas began. “I’m glad you decided to come with me.”

“As am I,” Alex replied, shifting in her seat so she was turned in his direction. “When’s your meeting?”

“Tomorrow morning,” Thomas answered. 

“What’s on the agenda for today then?” Alex asked. 

“We won’t get there until late afternoon,” Thomas explained. “Then I thought… maybe dinner?”

“I definitely think I could be hungry,” Alex stated. “Anything else?”

“I had some thoughts,” Thomas smiled. 

“Do tell?” Alex requested.

“All in good time,” Thomas teased.

Thomas followed the directions on the car’s GPS leading out of the city and eventually onto California State Route 14 heading North. Alex made herself comfortable in the passenger seat, happily drinking her coffee. 

“Let’s play a game of ‘would you rather’,” Alex suggested.

“Why pray tell should we do that?” Thomas questioned

“It’ll be fun and we’ll get to know each other better,” Alex explained.

“Fine,” Thomas resigned. “I’ll go first. Would you rather play this game or stop for coffee in another hour when you run out.”

“You think I’ll make it an hour before needing more coffee? That’s cute,” Alex smirked. “You really should ask yourself the alternative, would I rather Alex with coffee or without coffee?”

“You may have a point there,” Thomas admitted defeat. 

“Would you rather have a dog or a cat?” Alex asked. 

“Cats are the more intelligent creatures,” Thomas stated. “However, dogs are more loyal. I value intelligence, but I’ll go with loyalty. I choose a dog.”

Alex breathed a sigh of relief. “Okay good. I was getting nervous. I was about to tell you to take me back. Dogs are the best!”

"I will keep that in mind,” Thomas teased. “Would you rather get up early every morning for a year or live without coffee for a week?”

“A year is _so_ much longer than a week. But _coffee_!!!” Alex contemplated the choice. “I’ll get up early and drink lots of extra coffee for the year. Get ready for loads of breakfast dates!”

Alex thought about her next question. “Would you rather give up scotch for a week or spend a day communicating only through texts and emojis are a must.”

“What if I just decide not to communicate for the day?” Thomas questioned. 

“Not an option,” Alex answered. “Oh, and you actually have a big meeting that needs you to make a decision on.”

“I confess I’ve gotten better with the texting,” Thomas began. “Nevertheless I don’t believe my brain could handle solely using such a superficial means of communication, even if for just a day. Goodbye Scotch, I will miss you!”

“It’s only for _one_ hypothetical week,” Alex jested. “And, you still have Port and everything else at your disposal!”

“That is of, at least, some consolation. Would you rather stay in or go out for a date?” Thomas proposed.

“Depends on who it’s with,” Alex explained “With you? Definitely stay in. I imagine we can find plenty to do.”

“I like the sound of that,” Thomas agreed. “I feel the same way.”

“Something tells me we will have plenty of dates to test it out,” Alex said coyly. 

“Let’s see….” Alex pondered. “Would you rather jump out of a moving car or go over Niagara Falls in a barrel?”

“I don’t want to be in a Tommy Phelps movie,” Thomas fumed.

“If it was a Tommy Phelps choice it would be more like this,” Alex started. “Would you rather jump out of a speeding car as you hurtle toward an exploding warehouse *BOOM* while taking fire from a bikini-clad super-spy *BOOM* or go over Niagara Falls in a barrel as you escape gunfire from a helicopter above that is just about to explode in 3…2…1…*BOOM*? BOOOOOOOM!!!”

Alex could barely contain her laughter. Thomas reluctantly joined in. 

Once Alex composed herself, she came up with another question. “How about an easier one? Would you rather hold my hand or stop playing the game?”

Thomas reached over and found Alex’s hand. He guided it toward him, brushing a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

“My turn. Would you rather cuddle by a fire under the stars or inside under a blanket?” Thomas asked softly.

“Under the stars, for sure,” Alex answered without hesitation. 

“I think that can be arranged,” Thomas said, squeezing her hand lightly. 

After a couple of hours of traveling, Thomas pulled over to get gas. As he filled the car, he looked through the window at Alex. Her seat was back and she was curled up sleeping. Even asleep, she was breathtaking. As Thomas got back in the car, he took off his jacket and rested it on top of Alex. She barely stirred beneath its touch. Alex looked so peaceful and innocent. Thomas thought back to what could have happened between her and Victor and for a moment, his anger sent a wave of heated fury through his body. He worried about what Victor might do to sabotage Alex’s career, especially with the upcoming premiere of The Last Duchess. He had expected more from Victor after the film was announced yet, so far, nothing. Thomas knew that he would never let anything happen to Alex. He wouldn’t let this town destroy her as he had seen it do to so many others. He would protect her, no matter the cost…. From Victor, or anyone, who would mean her harm.


	2. Dinner Date

Thomas couldn’t help but smile as he looked across the table at Edgewood Restaurant to Alex. She gazed through the windows out across the lake to the snow-capped mountains in the distance. Alex remained lost in her thoughts as she watched the setting sun reflecting brilliantly in the clear lake waters. Thomas watched the colors reflect in her eyes. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

“Magnificent,” Thomas said softly, he placed his hand over Alex’s on the table. 

“Everything is…All of this”. She motioned around the restaurant. “This has been the most beautiful dinner, I could have ever imagined.” Alex interlaced her fingers with Thomas’s. 

“I am pleased you have enjoyed yourself,” Thomas let his thumb caress Alex’s hand. “The evening is not over yet. Would you like to get out of here?”

Alex nodded, “I’d like that.”

Thomas got up and pulled out Alex’s chair, taking her hand in his. 

“Such the gentleman,” Alex teased.

“I hope you would expect nothing less,” Thomas admitted. “You deserve to be appreciated.”

“Thank you for everything,” Alex whispered leaning into him. 

“I didn’t do anything,” Thomas kissed the top of her head. He led them out of the restaurant.

Thomas and Alex headed to his car and drove back to the lake house. 

“Shall we go for a walk?” Thomas offered Alex his hand as he helped her out of the car. 

“Absolutely,” Alex smiled. She wrapped her arm around Thomas’s. 

Thomas led them down to the private beach in front of the lake house. The sun had almost completed its descent. The sky was getting darker, but the lake still reflected the last bits of fiery colors from above. 

Alex took off her shoes and wiggled her toes in the sand. 

“You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet this evening,” Thomas noted. “Would you like to discuss what’s on your mind?”

“I’m sorry,” Alex apologized, shaking her thoughts away.

“You have nothing about which to be sorry,” Thomas encouraged. “Anything I can help with?”

“I’ve just been think about how quickly things change,” Alex began. “A couple years ago, this was all just a dream. I was just a girl in Iowa wishing for this life. Then, I came out here… After a couple rocky days of auditioning…everything changed so quickly. I went from a supporting role in Tender Nothings to the lead, literally overnight. Then Double Agent brought me up even higher, before causing my entire world to crash down on me. If it weren’t for you, I don’t know where I’d be right now.”

“Alex, I didn’t do anything. I didn’t choose you for The Last Duchess because I pitied you or wanted something from you. I cast you because you were the best actress for the role. Don’t forget I offered you the role before everything with Double Agent,” Thomas stressed. “I hate what happened to you, but I’m glad it led you back to me. There was a reason the Duchess role was still open. I auditioned countless actresses but none of them felt right. None of them brought the heart to Frances that you did. You got the role on your own merit. I had little to do with it.”

“You don’t know how much that means to me to hear you say that,” Alex said as she wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’ve learned that everything in this life can change in a moment, without warning. So, right now… I just want you to know that I adore you, Thomas! I can’t express how much I value you… value _us_.”

Thomas brought his hands up to cradle her face. His fingers caressed her cheek. “For the past couple of weeks, you have filled my every thought. Being here, with you… without the cacophony of L.A. is a dream. One I hope never ends.”

Thomas lowered his lips to Alex’s. He kissed her slowly and softly, savoring each tender touch. He didn’t want to rush. He wanted the moment to last forever.

Alex let his warmth and admiration wash over her. At that moment, he was all she wanted. 

“No matter what happens with The Last Duchess, it was worth it, because it led us here,” Thomas reassured her. He kissed her again, first on the lips, then her forehead. 

Alex relaxed into Thomas’s side, his arm comforting and supporting her, as they continued walking down the beach. Her worries melted away.

“Today was perfect,” Alex exclaimed as the lake house came into view once more. 

“I have one more thing planned, if you think you’re up for it,” Thomas smiled. He led her to the back deck, guiding her to a lounge chair with a stack of blankets to the side. 

Thomas motioned for Alex to sit down. He wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. Thomas took some wood off a pile nearby and placed it in the fire pit. He used a fire starter and lighter from the deck to start the fire. It was small at first but, quickly grew to ablaze. 

Thomas sat down behind Alex. She repositioned herself so that she was snuggling into his chest. She moved the blanket over so it covered the two of them. Thomas wrapped one arm around Alex, pulling her into his body. He used the other hand to run his fingers through her hair.

“I was trying to think of the best end to our evening. I had some ideas but then, you gave me this idea while we were driving,” Thomas remarked. “It seemed destined.”

Alex’s fingers wandered Thomas’s chest. “You are incredible, Thomas. Truly. You continue to astonish me.” She propped herself up to look in his eyes, before pushing in for a long, passionate kiss. 

“I feel the same way about you, Alex,” Thomas said gently, caressing her cheek. “I’m glad you chose to come away with me.”

Alex relaxed once more into his arms. She felt the warmth from the fire as she admired the stars in the heavens above.


	3. Next Steps

Thomas came home from his meeting to find Alex sunbathing on the deck. He smiled to himself, admiring her for a moment before joining her. 

“How was your meeting,” Alex asked as she noticed Thomas heading in her direction. 

“Surprisingly intriguing,” Thomas explained. “Apparently there are still individuals with actual talent out there.”

“That sounds an awful lot like a compliment,” Alex teased. “I hope you told whoever you met with that.”

“And risk provoking their ego?” Thomas posed. “I think not. I find people are more motivated and inspired when they feel they continuously need to impress you.” 

“Don’t forget that everyone needs and enjoys a little compliment every now and then,” Alex suggested. 

Thomas took off his jacket and tie, leaving only his button-down white shirt on.

“Should I tell you how beautiful and talented you are more often, then?” Thomas proposed.

“I can’t say I would mind that,” Alex smiled, motioning for Thomas to join her on the lounge chair.

He complied and sat next to her. He kissed her forehead and whispered, “You truly are spectacular.”

Thomas got more comfortable on the chair beside her. Alex ran her hands over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she went. She pushed it to the side, exposing his taut stomach. 

“Much better,” Alex leaned into him, resting her head on his chest. Thomas stroked his fingers through her hair and down her back. 

Alex heard her phone buzz on the table beside her. She grabbed it. It was from Victoria.

_Victoria_: How is reading scripts going? Any luck?

_Alex replied_: Not yet… 

_Victoria_: mmkay.

A few seconds later, Victoria sent another text with a link. Alex clicked it. It took her to a tabloid news website. The home page featured a photo of Alex and Thomas from their dinner the previous night. 

_Victoria_: Want to try again?

Before Alex could reply, her phone started vibrating again, as she received several texts in rapid succession. 

_Chris_: Was there some The Last Duchess press I forgot about?

_Chazz_: Heads up…  
_Chazz_: (photo from their date)  
_Chazz_: this has been making the rounds today  
_Chazz_: let me know if you want to address it publicly

_Addison: _Omgoodness is this why the two of you were so evasive at the party the other night?! 

Alex shot up from her reclined position catching Thomas off guard. 

“What’s wrong?” Thomas quickly sat up beside her. 

Alex pulled up the tabloid website and showed Thomas the pictures from their date. 

“Oh,” Thomas expressed.

“Our friends are a bit curious now,” Alex explained, showing him the texts.

“Are those all the photos they have?” Thomas questioned. “They don’t really have anything revealing. Two colleagues can have dinner together.”

Alex agreed. “I think the problem is more with our friends than in the press at this point.” 

“I concur. I don’t think this is anything more than tabloid gossip. They don’t have anything.” Thomas affirmed. “Our friends, on the other hand, are quite astute… At least some of them. What would you prefer to do?”

“I love sneaking around with you,” Alex started. She let her fingers explore his chest. “But, it would be so much easier if our friends knew. We wouldn’t have to avoid each other when we are all together.”

“I knew I could only keep you to myself for so long,” Thomas admitted, brushing a stray strand of hair out of her face. “Tell them… However, I do hope we can still find time to sneak off–just us.” 

Alex kissed Thomas softly, pushing him back down in the lounge chair. “I believe that can be arranged.”

Alex relaxed into Thomas’s arms, resting her head on his shoulder. She grinned as she started replying to her friends. 

_Alex texted Victoria first:_ Don’t hate me!

_Victoria_: I can’t believe you lied to me.😞

_Alex_: I’m sorry. We wanted to see how things went first before telling anyone.

_Victoria_: 😲Wait… are you guys like… dating? I thought you just bailed on me for dinner

_Alex_: I think it’s safe to say we are together 😊  
_Alex texted Victoria a selfie of her laying in Thomas’s arms._

_Victoria_: OMG ALEX!!!!__  
Victoria: I’m so happy for you__  
Victoria: When did this start?!  
Victoria: How did it happen?  
Victoria: I NEED DETAILS!!!

_Alex_: I promise I will answer all your questions when we get back

Next, Alex texted Chazz.

_Alex_: Thanks for letting me know. We’re going to ignore the press. Let them speculate. But, we did decide to tell our friends, so you don’t have to suffer through our longing looks at the next party 😉

_Chazz_: Sounds good. And thank you!!!

Alex texted Addison next.

_Alex_: Maybe!!!

_Addison_: Finally!!! I’ve literally been hoping this would happen for months. I wish I could explain to you how he looks at you when he thinks no one is watching. I’m glad he finally did something about it! I know he can be a little rough around the edges but, he’s a good one!

_Alex_: I think so too! 😊

Finally, Alex replied to Chris.

_Alex_: No press… just dinner.

_Chris_: Make sure Thomas knows how lucky he is!

_Alex_: I think he knows

As Alex finished the first round of texts, more came pouring in. Alex put her phone back on the table. They could wait. 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Alex asked looking up at Thomas. 

He kissed the top of her head. “I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Why” Alex questioned curiously.

“I still can’t believe you’re with me, Alex,” Thomas caressed her cheek. “Part of me convinced myself that I was just your secret tryst. I was okay with that! Telling other people makes it real. It makes us real.”

“Thomas, of course, we’re real” Alex expressed. “As is the way I feel about you. I want to share that with our friends. They should know how happy you make me.”

“As you do for me,” Thomas added. “It is a privilege to share our happiness with our friends.”

Thomas lifted Alex’s chin and guided her lips to his. Her lips parted to meet his. Her mouth was warm and inviting. He let his tongue meet with hers. Alex ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer. 

“I can’t wait to make all our friends jealous,” Alex teased when they finally broke apart.

Thomas pulled her back into his arms, holding her close as they relaxed under the warm sun by the lake.


End file.
